disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kaitluckyclover/My 4th fanfic: Kiss and Tell Part 2
Hi everybody! It's Katie here, with my fourth fanfic, "Kiss and Tell Part 2". I hope you like it! Remember to review by posting a comment on my wall or leaving a comment below. "Hey Kim," Jack said as he walked into her bedroom of her large home. The walls were painteda subtle green, turquoise accessories complemented the walls. She sat at her desk, doing homework on this rainy, gloomy Saturday afternoon. "Hey Jack, " she replied, and greeted him with a hug and a tiny peck on the cheek. "So whatcha working on?" he asked, peering at her homework. "French," she told him. "How do you translate 'Je t'aime beaucoup'?" He laughed. It meant 'I love you alot'. He took her hands, and looked into her warm eyes. Even after all this drama at school, which has been going on for more than a week, they managed to escape the hectic gossip. Because they had each other. Because their relationship meant the world to them, they felt so strongly of each other they would do anything; it was only the beginning of their relationship, and they've gone through thick and thin. They had a special connection, bond; it could never be broken. He brushed a stray piece of blonde hair from her face, wanting this moment to last on and on, forever and ever. They stared into each other's brown eyes, forgetting about all the drama going on at school. Forgetting they would have to return to Seaford and deal with these hardships and pain, pretending they couldn't care less. They supported and encouraged each other like no other couple. They couldn't even imagine a life without each other now. "Kim!" a voice called from downstairs. "Who's that?" Jack asked. "My older sister, Cally," Kim told him. "What do you want, Cally?" "Do you want Chinese or pizza?" she called. "What do you want, Jack?" Kima asked him sweetly. She always accomadated her boyfriend's prefrences; whatever he wanted, she wanted too. "Anything. Anything at all," he responded, pulling her closer. As long as her was with her, anything around him didn't matter. "Chinese!" Kim told her sister. Although Kim, Cally, her mom, Mia, and her dad, Porter, lived in a big home with high-class furniture and appliances, owned multiple big homes in various countries, and had the money to hire an army, they didn't spend much time together because of their work schedules. Mia was a top-notch architect who was always on the phone, hacking demands to her staff. Porter was a brilliant surgeon, who was constantly needed at work. He was building up a law firm, in his spare time, too. Cally was a model for big department stores, so this was one of the rare times she ate at home. She was always eating gourmet food with her agent or manager. So Kim was quite lonely most of the time in this big house of hers----well that is except for the maids, butler, and chef. She was always attached to her friends, because really, that's all she had. Her parents were never really there when she needed them---at her 11th birthday party, when she graduated from elementary school, the time she sang at the talent show. Her family always let her down; and even though they only made money to put a roof over Kim's head, she also knew their daughter's happiness didn't matter much to them. They had not once said the words 'I love you'. But now she had Jack, who made her feel loved and cherished. A buzz interrupted her thoughts, a ring coming from her cellphone signified an incoming text message. She picked it up, reading the message; it was from a blocked caller. It read: I am not to reveal myself; I am the one who had spread the dating rumors. Do not tell anyone about these messages. Your boyfriend is going to receive this message also. Do what I say, or I will begin to hurt you, your family, and friends. Do not call the police either, otherwise I shall make sure your life will be short-lived. I will continue to send you messages with demands which are expected to be completed day of. Your first task: Head down to Jameson street East and visit a store called 'Desy's'. It sells cameras and whatnot and buy the new spy kit 4000. At 9 o' clock sharp tonight, go to the alley between Laker and Louiston street and leave the kit in the middle of the alley. Signed, '' ''RUMORS Kim was terrified; she felt her heart beating out of her chest, her palms getting sweaty, her head throbbing against her skull. She didn't know what to think of this; it was a joke, a prank, maybe? Should she take the risk and not do what the text says? Should she listen, obey the instructions, and do what she's told? "I got a text and look--" she showed Jack the message. Suddenly, his phone buzzed too, and he recieved the same text. Jack wondered if they should do this or not--it was a threat, and in reality they should call the cops. But like the text said, if they call them, their lives will be 'short lived'. He was confused and worried, and his thoughts pondered to Kim's safety. What if she got hurt during the process? What is her life really was short-lived? What if his was too? Thanks for reading everybody! I really appreciate it, and I will come out with part 3 a.s.a.p, if there is enough reviews. Also, I now share an account on fanfiction.net with FashionGal! Please check out their fanfics too, the username is Fashionista4Life. TTYL ~Kaitlin <3 Category:Blog posts